Deep Reassurance
by Rukax7x
Summary: Holo a very old friend of koenma has just bein thrown into the teams live personaly by Koenma how will the team and our favorite read head react! rate Tto be safe R&R! - - Lynnseee
1. Preface

**I Do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

Holo is the name that was chosen for me by my parents though now a days i am known as wench little thing sweet Darling and they say that the elders out side of these walls refer to me as holo the lost one. I can not blame them though. I have been held in this hell of a jail cell for many centuries now. I have lost count. Most of my guards think i have gone crazy because i laugh and i cry but i am not crazy. I simple remember everything the good the bad and the ugly as the humans say.

I remember things of the out side world. I miss the world beyond these walls, a world i loved. A world of laughter friendship love fighting things i do not get here. The closest i get to any of that now is spiting on my 'master' him slapping me and a smile from me. These pathetic demons dare to say they are stronger than me. I Holo of sky! i ruled the sky along with my love heten i assume he is long dead though he was but an average demon.

I have lost everything and gained nothing in return. I have always believed in fate. This make me wonder what fate has in store for me.I hope fate chooses that the angels come for me soon. to take me back to the lands of gold and blue the land i chose to leave for a mere demon. though i doubt they would. I have committed a grave betrayal I have mated with a demon.

Its a secret i like to keep to myself but when i was younger i would often pretend i was a demon. I was caught once. It was my elder sister, we were going to visit king Yama and his family over dinner. She came barging into my room. She caught me stabbing the air yelling "squirm ya little worm" at nothing nothing with a stick i had sharpened at the tip. I was in very deep trouble and was kept under watch till i ran from the heavens. I was a goddess on the run.

My reminiscing was cut short by a guard coming in shouting about my food. I just gave him the same bored look i gave to them all. he got angry today i wasn't shocked they had video taped something the other day. Most likely a hostage message. But who would want or need me, Holo the lost one? again my thoughts were cut short but this time by alarms and many of the pigs yelling something about intruders.

sudden a vine like whip came out and the bars to my cage were clattering to the were the sounds i have wanted to hear for oh so long, but who could have given me this i looked up as the guard was sliced to pieces blood going every the red of the guards blood that was slashed into my eyes. That was all that i can see. Then suddenly all of my shackles were gone and my wrist and legs were all freed. Then suddenly a warm soft gentle feeling reached my cheek as i stared at and rubbed my wrist. I realized soon that that feeling was a hand.

I looked up and saw a face surrounded by red locks of silk and eyes greener than any jade crystal. His face it was that of an angel came. He wasn't a real angel not like my old friend Deangelo but he was an angel in a human body and i believe he was the closest thing on this earth that there was to an angel. He was an Angel without wings

**My first chapter for this story is out!**

**I have revised both of these chapters too**

**- - Lynnseee(:**


	2. I needed you

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**I edited it already thanks to my first reviewer Oddity Schmoddity**

"Come on Binky breath just tell us why you called us here at this time!" There Yusuke goes again with his ranting and raving. "Shut up already Yusuke! I am getting to that! Here just look at this screen. The seemingly toddler finished in a much lower almost desperate tone. This shocked everybody. sure he would get frustrated but desperate was in a league of it's own for Koenma Prince of the spirit world. Yusuke got the point" Alright, Gee sh" ...some what

Suddenly a large black Television screen appeared above them. In it Koenma put in a video. Which most likely and did hold the reason for a call at 2 a.m. to come to spirit world. When came onto the screen shocked them. Nothing unusual some guy demanding something or other from spirit world for some persons life. "Yeah, so what why couldn't this have waited Binky breath the tape ended so what now!" Shouted a very annoyed Yusuke as soon as the screen turned black. "Just keep watching" Was all that was heard from solemn prince

All of the sudden a young women appeared. She was chained and shackled to a the demon stuck his ugly face in "Ain't she a perdy thing?" He said as he took her face in his hand and turned it so he could look at it. She took a quick chance, and she bite his hand."Ughh, and she is feisty too. The little thang hasn't stopped biting my hand when ever it gets near her face."

They all took notice that she has not realized she was being video taped. Since there was another demon there that would reply and she hasn't once looked toward the camera."Does she not realize that she is being filmed sir?" Kurama spoke what they all were thinking. His question was greeted with silence as the toddlers eyes appeared to be glues to the screen.

"So wench, What will you tell us about Spirit would and that prince of theirs?" The demon started at her again. "Alright I'll tell you"Every being was stunned"Why that little-" Kuwabara was cut off by her voice", just come a little closer my throat it hurts"

The demon gained a very smug look." Finally now tell me all you know girl!" The demon said while fast approaching her she had a grave look in her eyes like she had just killed another being"Alright well first off.." All of the sudden she had a look of distaste in her eyes and on her face." If i told you once i told you enough times"was what was screamed from such a small girl followed by "that you should know that i will not give you any information about anything regarding spirit or living world so shove off!" Then if that was not enough of slap in that face she spat on him.

This is what sent the demon over the edge.I punched her face. All of the males watching the video flinched"Why i aught-" "Shut up kuwabara!" Koenma ordered. They all turned their attention back to the screen as they heard her start to speak no to be correct she started to sing." I needed you but where did you go?" She had not moved an inch when she was hit. The look in her eyes was still the same just there was a sad look of what seemed to be betrayal. Then all of the sudden the tape cut off to fuzz.

Then after a second the screen came back on. "So what will it be almighty prince the girls life or your precious little artifact?" The tape cut off and the screen went black that is when they new it was really over. The Television screen disappeared and all of the boys turned to the prince."I am fairly sure you know what your mission is now." Yusuke took this time to say what he thought would be the most obvious answer"Well hell yeah! We have to be the hero's and save the girl with out giving into the bad guys demands as always right?" with a proud smirk"Well almost you missed a key thing and one thing was wrong in what you said. You missed finding him. and giving him the weapon.." Koenma trailed off knowing where this was leading.

A group of collective gasps were heard. Including George the ogre"Oh sorry i was just uhh yeahh..." George scrambled running out "What did you just say? I must have heard you wrong, I thought you said we we are going to give in to the bad guys demands!" Yusuke screamed nearly braking koenma's desk by hitting it so hard. "You heard me Yusuke i will not risk her life" There was a look in Koenma's eyes that just dared the detective to try and fight back." I...I..I.. Why not? I mean what makes her so damn special?"

The look in Koenma's eyes turned back to the desperate look mixed with sorrow and grief'Just who is this girl and why is he so intent on saving her that he would do this?'all the boys thought"She's a goddess, She is the Goddess Holo. She is the closest thing i have ever had to a sister please do this my way... I can not lose her, not again." his look turning even more solemn 'Sister!' every one of them thought

"What the hell? Why didn't you tell us about her!" Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed into the prince's ear"I long thought she was dead and that her soul was just wondering the earth. I have looked for years. I fear that she may have been with them for a very long time, also fear what they may have done to her." Realization dawned on the boys the clothes she wore were but rags and she looked badly bruised. This infuriated them all but strangely enough as Kurama.

A question suddenly came to hiei. "Why have i never heard of this so called 'goddess'?" this question left all shocked hiei was usually not the type to care nor ask even if he did. The job to him was just simply to kill any body who gets in their way and let the buffoons do the rest. "Well that would most likely be because she was captured many thousands of centuries ago. I am sure that not even Youko knows or remembers that much about holo" Koenma answered swiftly as if he had been expecting the question, which he had. "Yes you are correct in that assumption sir. Anything I or youko am looking for on her is bits and pieces and very foggy at most." Kurama answered with a confused look. After all as Youko he was nearly 10,000 years old.

"Alright Binky breath we will get your 'wittle sissy' back." Yusuke said while putting quotation marks up with his fingers when he said 'wittle sissy'. "Thank you guys so much...and Yusuke don't forget this" Koenma tossed Yusuke some thing wrapped up in a gold silk cloth. "That is the artifact that the kidnapper demanded. Give it them and get out with Holo as fast as you can please for me"

"Yeah yeah alright don't go getting your diaper in a bundle." Yusuke said as the four boys disappeared in too the swirling vortex of the portal to the human world that koenma had just called forward. As soon as they were thorough the portal Yusuke turned to his team

"So are we really going to hand this over or what do you guys think?" Kurama was of course the first to speak up" although Koenma did very much so think that it would be better to keep it and not give it up." "It seems the almighty prince doesn't have faith in his detective any more" Hiei interjected with venom in his voice"Yes it would appear that way." Kurama added deep in thought. "well then we are going to have to show his diapered ass that was can save the damsel and not give into the bad guy, aren't we!" Yusuke cheered pumping his fist in the air. Kuwabara following swiftly.

**ALRIGHT! So that was chapter one sorry it was so short:(**

**Here's a quick preview for the next chapter**

**"...sooner..."**

**"...sorry.."**

**"...human..."**

**Leave me a review i REALLY REALLY want them!**

**Alright thanks guys(:**


	3. No Reply

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho

Alright so here's chapter two! Like i said i don't own Yu yu hakusho but i do own Holo and I'm excited for the feed back good or bad I'm really trying and if you have suggestions i really would like to hear them

ALL RIGHT here we go!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'Youko'

Time skip

* * *

Time skip

RECAP:

"So are we really going to hand this over or what do you guys think?" Kurama was of course the first to speak up" although Koenma did very much so think that it would be better to keep it and not give it up." "It seems the almighty prince doesn't have faith in his detective any more" Hiei interjected with venom in his voice"Yes it would appear that way." Kurama added deep in thought. "well then we are going to have to show his diapered ass that was can save the damsel and not give into the bad guy, aren't we!" Yusuke cheered pumping his fist in the air. Kuwabara following swiftly.

* * *

STORY START!

Yusuke's P.O.V.

"Alright guys so how do we wanna do this, any ideas?" I was getting a little antsy seeing as we found the hid out of the bastards but we still had no plan'No doubt Kurama or he has one though' Kurama was the first to speak up."I believe that we should use a strategic method. One such as using brute force in the beginning and then moving on to speed and agility to help as back up."i thought about it for a minute'It sounds like a good plan so far. He must be thinking hard on this one.'

"But first we must wait for Hiei to get back with the layout of the fortress." "Oh i forget that pip squeak even left, hes so quite any ways." Kurama got up and started to walk to the door."What where are you going now? We just needed to wait for hiei to get back and the n we will get down to business!" I questioned 'Hes being weird well weired than normal' He just looked at me smiled and said"I am going to check on mother and then i will be back. Hiei should arrive shortly before me if my assumption is correct" Then he left

"Man sometimes i swear those guys just leave us out and have secret meetings on their own" Kuwabara piped up after a minute of silence"Yeah, i know what you mean. Well i guess we have some down time then..." I looked at Kuwabara and gave him my smirk" so what do ya say i take this time to beat your ass at zombie fighter level three huh?" He got started on his normal rant and by the time that Hiei and Kurama get back I'll have kicked his ass to koenma and back!

Kurama's P.O.V.

I just left Yusuke's house and am on my home to check on mother and Atsushi. When i got there i could hear their laughter along with Kokoda's."Mother, i am home" She came out to greet me."Oh welcome home Shuichii! I thought you were staying at your friend Yusuke's house tonight, Is everything alright?" a confused look speed over her face"Oh no mother every thing is fine I just wanted to come home and check on you."I smiled to reassure her.

"Oh, no need to worry Shuichi! I have your father and brother here with me. Go on to your friends house" Now it was her turn to hand me a smile and reassure me."Alright then if you are sure mother." She just nodded and shooed me out of the house"I love you Shuichi!" "And i you mother!"

'Good now i can head back to Yusuke's place' I started out that way. I kept walking for a few minutes."Nice of you to join me Hiei" I said when i felt his presence close enough that he could hear me."Hn" his famous catch line. I chuckled to my thoughts. He just gave me the same cold stare that he does every one.'I should not be surprised some things never change i suppose' His stare changed to a glare"Speak for your self fox"

* * *

As so as we got back to Yusuke's house Hiei through a large rolled up piece of parchment onto the table in the living room."Ha i so schooled you Urameshi!" was the sound we were greeted by. Apparently Kuwabara had beat Yusuke at a video game. "Shut up fools we are back with information" That gained their attention. "What did you say short stuff?" A fight between Kuwabara and Hiei would have followed close if i wouldn't have intervened.

We got down to busyness and started to devise our plan. "so Kuwabara and i will beat the crap out of they guards while you and hiei will go to find her cell and get her out and then we can get to the portal and get the hell out of there. It sounds simple enough" Concluded YUsuke in short hand."Yes but i fear some of the guards will have to be at least some what strong. wise how would they have help her captive for so long, that is if she is as strong as Koenma made her sound" I added into Yusuke's conclusions. At that Yusuke and kuwabara stiffened ever so slightly while hiei smirked.

After that we started to get ready to leave to start the mission. Yusuke and kuwabara changed into their fighting clothes, where as i had changed before our 'meeting' and hiei did not need to change. I packed up all of the things i though i would need.(a.k.a. allot of seeds) While hiei shined his sword. Yusuke and Kuwabara had started a mini sparring match.' This will be a veer interesting mission. I just hope that we can get her and keep the artifact safe ." yusuke created a portal to an area that was a safe distance from the building the 'Holo' was being held in.

* * *

Holo's P.O.V.

The guards were back. To have their daily 'Fun'. By fun i mean abuse towards Holo. They dare to call themselves men, more like pigs if you were to ask me. they should rot in this cell in my place for all of the sins they have commit ed. I could feel myself shake. Not shake in fear of them,but in fear of what they will do to me. if i could just get free of these shackles i would show them what it meant to truly fear something. A fear unlike this fear the had imposed onto myself, but alas i am not strong enough.

'I may not have been a good giving angel but was i so bad and wrong that i deserved to live in this hell?' I thought i starred with a black look at the bars that help me prisoner. I can not make it for much longer. I know there will be a search party for me i just wish it could have been sooner. I can't stand this much longer. I'm just sorry that i couldn't make it for that much longer

This is how yet another day started. Today was different though, today the boss man came in and today i was hit harder than i have been in years. He beat me until his hand was numb would be my guess. With In final blow he hit me and it was so painful that i let out a scream of so much pain it would most likely be the equivalent to that of a wounded animal. A howl of pain that could most likely be heard from miles around.

Another scream and cry for help.

No reply.

* * *

Kurama's P.O.V.

A few minutes after we had gotten there deep in our own thoughts a piercing shriek that of an injured animal crashed through the air."Was that-" "Yes i believe that was miss Holo Kuwabara" I said to answer his question before he finished it."Well i guess that was the starting gun guys!" Ysukes yelled causing us all to go onto high alert and become extra cautious. We ran as fast as we could towards the building. "Just hang in the Holo, Just a little longer." Was a common thought we shared in a journey to save this girl.

As soon as we reached the front of the building Yusuke announced"Well here we go no turning back now. You guys ready to kick some ass?" We all nodded and said our agreements. Yusuke walked froward and kicked in the door"Nice going Urameshi now they are gonna come and get us,Phase one complete!" Kuwabara announced proud of his partner of this phase of the plan. 'Now its time for phase two of the plan. I just hope that all goes this well' I thought getting antsy about all of this...

* * *

ALRIGHT so there you go chapter two! I hope you liked it!

Next chapter glimps's

"...why..."

"...saved..."

"...late..."

Please review and tell me your thoughts!

- - Lynnseee!(:


	4. Wingless

Alright sorry it took so long but here we go

Getting onto chapter three of Deep reassurance!

I worked really hard on it and hope you like it reviews would be lovely by the way!It will all be in Holo or Kurama's point of view. Oh and you will recognize some parts from the preface!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**'Youko'**

_**'Hiei'**_

Time skip

Time skip backwards

-Recap!-

Kurama's P.O.V.

As soon as we reached the front of the building Yusuke announced"Well here we go no turning back now. You guys ready to kick some ass?" We all nodded and said our agreements. Yusuke walked froward and kicked in the door"Nice going Urameshi now they are gonna come and get us,Phase one complete!" Kuwabara announced proud of his partner of this phase of the plan. 'Now its time for phase two of the plan. I just hope that all goes this well' I thought getting antsy about all of this...

-Chapter Start-

* * *

Holo's P.O.V.

The beating it hurt so horribly. My ribs my legs my arms he kick hit or did something to every part of my body, every part but my face that is. He said it was to 'Pretty' I could not and would not believe that as i would bet i looked dead. I would not eat or drink for days, but back to the present it has been about five minutes and i have been reminiscing about the past.

My reminiscing was cut short by a very painful punch that i am sure broke my rib. I just gave him the same bored look i gave to them all. he got angry today i wasn't shocked they had video taped something the other day. 'Most likely a hostage message. But who would want or need me, Holo the lost one? They most likely sent it to koenma. Why would he care...' again my thoughts were cut short but this time by alarms and many of the pigs yelling something about intruders.

Suddenly a vine like whip came out and the bars to my cage were clattering to the were the sounds i have wanted to hear for oh so long, but who could have given me this i looked up as the guard was sliced to pieces blood going every where the red of the guards blood that was slashed into my eyes. That was all that i can see. Then suddenly all of my shackles were gone and my wrist and legs were all freed. Then suddenly a warm soft gentle feeling reached my cheek as i stared at and rubbed my wrist. I realized soon that that feeling was a hand.

I looked up and saw a face surrounded by red locks of silk and eyes greener than any jade crystal. His face it was that of an angel came. He wasn't a real angel not like my old friend Deangelo but he was an angel in a human body and i believe he was the closest thing on this earth that there was to an angel. He was an Angel without wings

As soon as the 'angel' had saved me we ran well as fast as i could. The sounds of death were the only sounds i could hear. I knew the sours of the yells well most of them. This lead me to believe that the fortress was under attack. So this is the force that Koenma had undoubtedly sent to my rescue 'My hero' was my only thought a thought of pure resentment.

The sounds they were getting louder and louder. Screams and bloodshed. I did not smile at the thought though. I had long since learned my lesson. 'Do not wish for the death of another unless you wish that to be your fate as well.' A lesson i learned the hard way as i have most of my lessons. I was just happy that i had been saved.

A sudden clanking noise made me twist my head and see a boy with very greasy hair and brown eyes. Mine widened when i realized what exactly he was. "Hanyou" I gave him one last look over and turned back to my red haired angel. He must have felt my eyes, he looked back and gave me what i think he was making to be a reassuring smile"We will get you out of here tenshi-sama" I was slightly taken back Nobody has called me anything close to that in years!

Soon we were greeted by a man no taller than me. He had shard black hair that stood on edge and piercing crimson eyes. 'I have never seen him before he must be with the angel.' The man looked back to me and raised an eye brow "Hn, Took you long enough fox" He seemed aggravated. During this time we never stopped running

* * *

Kurama's P.O.V.

As soon as Yusuke and Kuwabara had started their jobs as distractions Hiei and i made our way to the dungeons where we knew they were keeping her. We had finally reached them but there was a fork and we were forced to split up. I took to the left while hiei went to the right. I could hear cursing and some one being beaten after a minute of running. No sooner did a door come into my view.

When i got to the door I found that I that been locked using demon energy. 'Simple enough' I pulled out a seed and turned it into a key to pIckk the lock to the door. When i came in the sight astounded even me. I saw two men. One was beating the a nearly lifeless body while the other just stood by and watched. Neither noticed me that is until i disposed of the one who was observing. The other one only noticed when he heard the 'thus' of his partner's now dead body falling to the floor.

The man turned around a very angry look across his face. He went to yell something but it was already to late. I had wrapped my rose whip around him and cut him to shreds. I then moved to free the girl and cut the bars also with my whip. I ran over to her and gained a better look. It was very hard to decided but i did conclude that it was indeed Holo.

I then freed her and tried seeing if she could run it would be much better for the current situation if she could. I was happy to see that she could. I could wast no time in getting a good look at her.(Though i already knew if she still looked the same i would have to later after she was cleaned up.) We then took off and ran as fast as her feet would allow her. Which was faster than most would have been able to **'She must really want out of here.'** Youko suddenly spoke up'Who wouldn't in her situation' I agreed.

As we were running I turned and saw her look at Yusuke and mutter something. I then turned my head just before she looked over. I felt her eyes on my back so I turned and gave her the most reassuring smile i could muster and spoke up" We will get you out of here tenshi-sama" She looked shocked **'She must not get called that often'** 'Yes so it seems' i agreed.

A moment later hiei joined us. I saw him look back at her for a moment. Something arose in me I have no idea what though. He raised an eyebrow at her.**_ 'She just thought of you as an angel' _**I heard Hiei's voice in my head."Took you long enough fox" Hiei growled aggravated. Holo did not even flinch'Strange, she didn't even flinch,most people would have by the tone of your voice.' I thought back

Soon Yusuke and Kuwabara had joined back up with us. They both looked at Holo with such scared faces.'Must be all the blood and wounds she has covering her' I got a better look at her and couldn't blame looked like she was attacked by multiple demons, and her clothes hardly covered what they needed to. I then looked at them. Kuwabara didn't look much better. Yusuke was missing his shirt and had several injures on his upper torso and a few on both of his legs. Hiei also didn't look to good 'He must have ran into some trouble'

I then felt my arm being pulled down. I looked over and saw that Holo was starting to fall down I reached down to grab her shoulders but before i could she grabbed my wrist with a painful strength. "Do not. I will not take your pity or help in doing something this simple." Her voice was so powerful yet her eyes betrayed her. I could see the pain in them.

Holo's P.O.V.

I feel faint my head it spins with such a ferocity that i almost fell. Lucky for me the angel(Who's name i learned was 'Kurama') Was still holding my hand. He turned almost the instant i nearly fell. He reached down to grab my shoulders. I stopped him by grabbing his i would have broken it by now'But he did just save my life and that is why i haven't broken it yet of course!' I saw pain flash though his eyes for the briefest of seconds.

"Do not. I will not take your pity or help in doing something this simple." I knew that my voice it was strong and demanding while my eyes must have held much pain. 'I will not take his pity i am a proud being. Foolish boy' I thought looking at him in the eyes"Damnnn look at you so who blood is that?" The boy from before said(Yusuke) Kurama shifted his eyes nervously"Yusuke it's..." "Mine" I cut in It was mostly true the only place the guards blood was was on my face.

He gave me a pity filled look. Needless to say I got angry"You do not dare to look at me like that ever again"a resounding sound moved through the room. Most likely from the slap i had just impaled the boy with. For a second his face stayed where it was. Then he looked straight at me."What the hell was that!" He screamed at the what i would guess would be the top of his lungs"Here we are saving you and you slap me!"I looked very angry and to be honest i did not care.

Then Kurama stood in front of me"Yusuke please don-Aah" He made a very loud yelp after i bit the hand that he had on my shoulder. I looked him dead in the eyes for a second. That is until i saw the pain of which i caused "Do not stand up for me wingless one i do not need to explain myself to him" I said looking away abit feeling rather bad for hurting him.

Kurama's P.O.V.

'She... she bit me!' **'Feisty, I like it!'**I just starred at her as she lectured me about standing up for her after she slapped my hand when right after i did she bit my hand! "Do not stand up for me wingless one i do not need to explain myself to him" 'Wait what did she just call me?' 'She still thinks of you as angel' I could see Hiei looking back and forth between Holo and I as well as the other two but with a look of amusement unlike Yusuke's and Kuwabar's which was of shock.

I was still looking at her. She diverted her eyes right after she said that. **'She feels bad.'** 'How do you know that Youko?' **'She looked away with lecturing you and right after she bit you. She's allot like a wolf if you ask me'** His tone was more amused than i would liked. While we had this little chat Yusuke had drawn us a portal. The other had already gone through. Leaving just Holo and i. I had only come out of my thoughts as she had pulled my hand.

I looked down at her trying to forgive and forget. "Do i have to?" whats was that supposed to mean?she caught on to my confusion"Do i have to go and see him Koenma i mean?" She looked sad a look i did not want to see "Yes you do, He is very worried you know" I stated. 'Wouldn't she like to see her old friend?' She looked back up from where her eyes were on the floor

"Only because it's his fault i was in there." I was more than shocked when i heard this. Hundreds of thoughts went through my head at that moment like why Koenma would do that or why send us here after some one he apparently put in here. I was determined to find out these answers. She pulled my hand and we were off to see my boss and the man whom she says took her freedom.

Well there you have it Chapter Three! Please write me a review and tell me what you think!

Next time

"...death..."

"...me..."

"...killer..."

Tune in next time to see what Koenma did to holo and see how Kurama and the rest of the gang see how these 'friends' Interact!

Till then

- - Lynnseee(:


	5. Tenshi

Alright two in one day!

I am so sorry about how long these two chapters took but oh hey look chapter four! Oh and also i wanted to thank White Rose Fox for reviewing all of my chapters thus far!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'Youko'

'Hiei'

Time skip

* * *

Time skip backwards

* * *

-Recap!-

"Only because it's his fault i was in there." I was more than shocked when i heard this. Hundreds of thoughts went through my head at that moment like why Koenma would do that or why send us here after some one he apparently put in here. I was determined to find out these answers. She pulled my hand and we were off to see my boss and the man whom she says took her freedom.

- - story start - -

* * *

Koenma's P.O.V.

'It's been almost two days since i gave them that mission when will they be back?' I have been sitting here for hours waiting ever since they called me and told me they got the blue prints from hiei. 'I do hope Holo is not to injured though i highly doubt that. I wish...i wish i never would have done this to her.' The pressure was really starting to get to me. I have not slept or eaten anything.' I am sure she went through worse while she was there though'

Suddenly a portal appeared. I stood up waiting for what seemed like an eternity (three seconds). finally Yusuke Kuwabara and Hiei came through the portal. They all looked pretty bad,but what really got my was a bruise on Yusuke's face. It looked to small to be from a demon but about the size of a teenage girls. 'She is strong as ever' I thought a small smile spreading over my face.

Yusuke saw me starring at his face"That little defenceless girl back there, yeah not so defenceless"He snuck his thumb back pointing towards the portal 'Same old Holo' I thought a smile creeping onto my face. Of course Yusuke saw and started Yelling about how it wasn't funny and Kuwabara had to throw in his two cents and say it was which caused an all out cat fight.

Suddenly Kurama walked in with a very emotional and bloody Holo. No matter how much blood was on her she still look like a little angel and i was glad she was still walked in just as the portal was closing "Geesh what took y'all so long?" Neither reacted to the question. My worst fears were confirmed when i looked at her. She was covered in blood most literally from head to toe.

As soon as they came in both turned their attention to me, and neither stare was very happy. Actually both of their looks could kill. After a moment Holo retracted the death grip she had on Kurama's arms and Her look died down to the look of a calm person who had just meditated. She started walking towards me not a second later. I then proceeded to open my arms for the oncoming hug 'Good she's not mad' i thought with content.

My bliss was but momentary for as soon as i was at arms length. I felt something on my cheek and the next thing i knew i was greeting a wall. She then walked over and i knew i was in for hell. The look in her eyes i swore she was going to skin me alive.

Again i was wrong. She looked at me and the look of murderess intent was demolished. it was replaced with a sadness i was shocked how she wasn't crying. Then suddenly i felt something wet slide down my cheek 'So she is crying' and another tear but her eyes were dry? I reached up and felt my own face. It was me! I was the one who was crying! I just could not stop it not that i tried, I deserved this

"Why Koenma, why did you do that to me? Was i really that bad? Did i really make such a hasselby leaving? Why do you hate me so?" She spoke these words and with each question a new tear fell. I couldn't speak. I knew nothing I could say would ever make up for what happened to Holo the young little tenshi that i loved so much.

Holo's P.O.V.

To be honest am very nervous, and angry with numerous other emotions swelling inside of me.I walked through the portal clutching my angel Kurama tightly on the arm. As soon as we walked in i heard the two loud boys yelling abot something but their voices melted away when i saw 'him'. I wanted to go back through the portal but i could feel that it had already shut so i had to stay. It would not turn out to badly right? I have my angel her with me.

I glared so hard, any other person would think i was trying to kill him. I was only trying to show him the fear and shame i felt all because of him. I knew he only got the anger that i was feeling so i let go of Kurama and walked straight up to him putting on a calm mask and seemed to think all was forgiven 'Not by a long shot' I thought as soon as i was at arms length I used almost all of my Energy and i slapped him.

He went flying into a nearby wall. The part that he had hit was nearly demolished. I walked over and toward over him. I knew that the look of hate i had in my eyes was washed away as the sorrow over came me. He started to cry his crying it hurt me to see but he needed to know to know how i felt how it felt to be left out in the rain.

I wanted to know the truth I need to know why and what i had done to him for him to punish me like this. "Why Koenma, why did you do that to me? Was i really that bad? Did i really make such a hassel by leaving? Why do you hate me so?" I could see it in his eyes. The regret he felt the sorry i saw that he wished he could take it back. Well to bad for him and me that he can not.

With each one of those questions i spoke a knew tear fell a tear for me or for him? I did not know for which nor did i care."Please tell me" With each second i was losing my faith that he had a good reason. A reason for caging me. All he gave me was a look of shame. "fine" Was all i said straightening up. i let my anger leak out of me like water from a broken foset.

I walked over to Koenma's desk ready to push the button for a portal. "Wait!" I looked towards one of the two voices- Koenma not a surprise then to the other-Kurama 'what?' I looked him the eye "beg pardon?" Well i mean i want to find this out too Holo and we can not do that with out your side of the story too. Also it could be very dangerous for you to go any where you very hurt Tenshi-sama" He looked and sounded very sincere but why?

I gave it some thought "Fine" I looked to Koenma"But not for you, I want answers and i want them now!" I must have looked scary seeing as the hanyou and the human backed up."Hn, fools" The smaller one spoke not taking his eyes from me "Holo please do not hurt koenma any further remember we need his answers" I felt him rest his hand on my forearm. He gave me the same smile as he did when we were running before it did some how make me feel better but not by much

I looked from my angel to Koenma. "Speak now and answer my questions honestly and i will listen with an open mind" I could feel all there stares "I had a lot of time to think that is between my beatings" I should not have but i did add in the part of the beatings to shame my 'Old Friend' further. He just looked down to the floor as he limped to his desk and i walked to the chair straight across from his desk.

Koenma's P.O.V.

'Thank goodness! An open mind means she really will listen to me' I was over joyed when she said this. I sat down at my desk not even trying to look professional all i cared about was that Holo was going to listen and i could explain. She sat across from me looking me dead on i suddenly felt nervous what if she doesn't believe me or thinks i am lying

"Just start already" She snapped towards me "Alright well it happened when i had heard that you were missing. I had my men sent every where and even went out for you a couple of times but each time i couldn't find anything. After almost five years of nothing got tired of waiting so i hired some demons to find you. A very bad idea on my part. I payed them up front cause they said it would go faster that way." Koenmas face paled as he remembered the night they had returned

Flashback

* * *

I was sitting at my desk waiting for those demons to come i had longs since finished my work." I knew it! I just knew it i never should have done this!" I screamed pacing around my office i knocked half the things on my desk off. Then suddenly a beeping sound went off andi saw my TV screen come down and what i saw was the most horrifying thing.

On the screen was a picture of Holo being surrounded by demons all ones that i had sent after her. The horrifying part was that she was tied to a chair bound and gagged. Suddenly the leader demon appeared "He he thank you lord Koenma she a real beaut this one is" He said this while running a grimy hand up and down Holo's cheek.

"Get your hands off of her!" Was all i could manage in a desperate voice that i tried so hard to make sound harmful which failed miserably."Oh ho ho now you are the one who brought her to us and said 'bring her in at any cost' are you not? Well she wasn't coming so we had to knock her out, but she was just so feisty that i just wanted to wrap and take her home. That's just what i did too" He kept eyeing Holo in a way i was not very found of.

"But no worries my dearest spirit prince i will return her" I looked at the screen my glare harder than ever"That is when i get bored of her!" The screen then cut off leaving me alone yet again. Anything remaining on my desk stood no chance of staying and was thrown to the ground and by the end of the night many many things needed to be replaced.

* * *

Flash back end

Koenma's P.O.V.

I looked to Holo hoping with all my hope that she believed me. It was the honest truth i was to scared to lie. After all i did not want to lose my best friend all over again she means far to much to me. She looked at my for the first time since i had started the story "That's the honest truth?"Her eyes pleading me to say yes. I happily and honestly obliged "Yes absolutely" She let out a breath good or bad I didn't know Good was what i was wishing for.

She looked at me a look of sadness sweat her delicate features. 'No!' I cried in my head "You are a fool" Was her simple reply. I waited for her to continue "Why would you hire Killer demons like that? You put my life in danger because of your stupidity! My death was nearly sealed because of you!" She just yelled at me not even give me time to think or be embarrassed about how she is treating me in front of people.

"...and now you are smiling, so you find me almost dying a source of twisted humor do you?" I hadn't even realized i was smiling!"No no no please holo i was just thinking how your acting just as you did all of those years ago and how much i missed it!" She stopped for a few seconds."I'm talking about how you nearly got me killed and all you can think about is a lecture!" She screeched in pure annoyance"Like i said you didn't change" I added lowly.

I waited a bit till she stopped lecturing to ask her a question i have wanted to since i saw her come through the portal behind Kurama even after she slapped me. She is after all my best friend as i hoped she i am to her. Also that she had not lost faith and did still trust me as she once did though i wouldn't blame her if she did not who could?

"So do you forgive me Holo?"

And that's it for this chapter!

Next time

"...never..."

"...demons..."

"...Fox..."

Tune in next time to see if Holo forgives Koenma and what happenes between Holo and Kurama!

Till then

- - Lynnseee(:


End file.
